Field of the Invention
This invention relates to powered flight, and more specifically to a vertical take-off and landing aircraft with multi-configuration wing tip mounted rotors.
Description of Related Art
There are generally three types of vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) configurations: wing type configurations having a fuselage with rotatable wings and engines or fixed wings with vectored thrust engines for vertical and horizontal translational flight; helicopter type configuration having a fuselage with a rotor mounted above which provides lift and thrust; and ducted type configurations having a fuselage with a ducted rotor system which provides translational flight as well as vertical takeoff and landing capabilities.
In order to provide efficiency in both vertical take-off and forward flight modes, improvements to past systems must be made. What is called for is a vertical take-off and landing aircraft that incorporates efficiencies into all use modes.